Playtime
by Spam-The-Great
Summary: Trunks and Goten 'division six' men are fighting a hungry T-Rex. But wait! What's this? A 'secret weapon'? What will happen? Read and find out!


A/N: I don't own DBZ but, I do own Olie ba-ba considering she was my late hamster!  And that is the short attachment to this lovely, little story…enjoy!

Playtime 

_A giant Tyrannosaurus hungrily devoured another 'division six' army man.  It then proceeded on advancing toward another helpless individual._

"Sergeant, it's all over for us!!"  Trunks hobbled the toy army man over to his playmates character.  He smirked and then looked at Goten, "Sir, we have no choice.  Let out our 'secret weapon'."

"Aye aye captain!!"  He saluted.

The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow and sighed, breaking out of his military-like voice, "For the last time Goten, we're playing war not pirates!"

Goten chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, yah, I forgot!  Sorry!"  

Trunks shook his head and released another sigh, "What are we going to do with you?"

The younger halfling grinned.

And then the task at hand was recalled as the two young boys returned to their former state of mind.

"Now, like I said before sir, release the 'secret weapon'!"  

"Affirmative!" Goten crawled over to where a solitary cage lay.  Opening it, he pulled out something fuzzy…What type of secret weapon was this?  

_In the meantime, the psychotic Tyrannosaurus was keeping itself busy by devouring another tank. _

By the time Goten made it back, the dinosaur had stuffed itself with 23 army men, who's body parts were scattered everywhere, literally, 3 tanks, 1 truck and a tree.

"Sir, we have the secret wea-AHAHAHAHAHA!  TRUNKS!  HE'S GOING DOWN MY SHIRT!  AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET HIM OUT!"  The younger saiyan rolled on the floor with laughter, trying hard not to squish the 'weapon'.

"Ok, just hold still!!"  Trunks attempted to grab for Goten but, the effort was proved to be in vain for the black-haired boy was doing everything but staying put.  "Goten, hold still!  You're moving way too much!" He continued to grab for Goten's shirt.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"  Goku's youngest tried to obey his friends' commands but, the 'weapon' was just that good of a tickling machine.  However, in due time the 'weapon' found its way out of Goten's shirt and onto the ground, leaving a teary-eyed boy panting on the floor.

"Boy!  He tickles!"  He exclaimed, wiping the newly placed tears with the back of his sleeve.

Trunks nodded, "I know!  I almost dropped him last week cause he tickled me so much!"  The reason for the bringing of the secret 'weapon' resurfaced, "But we have to finish playing! The T-Rex is very hungry and needs to be destroyed!"

"Right!"  The naïve boy picked up the fuzzy, tickling weapon, who was now nibbling on an army man's limb, "I have it right here sir!"

"Good, let him have it!"

The Tyrannosaurus was having a very good day, in fact, he had never had such a great meal filled with such delightful delicacies.  His day was going great, that was, until a helicopter above dropped off something…big…and fuzzy… .  He couldn't quite make out what it was so, being a curious dinosaur; he carefully treaded over to it.  He finally made his way over to the creature which, was revealed to be none-other-than, an evil attack hamster with teeth like that of sharpened knives.  So this was there secret weapon! 

_Sensing that this evil foe was near, the evil, attack Hamster lunged at its enemy, completely devouring him in a single bite!  The day was saved from the evil Tyrannosaurus thanks to the furry,'secret weapon'!_

"Yay!"  Trunks jumped up and began to dance along with Goten, "Olie ba-ba did it!!"

"YAY OLIE!"

They continued to perform this dance of joy until they realized something was missing…

"Hey, Trunks!  Where's Olie?" The counterpart thoughtfully looked around.

Trunks scanned the room, hoping for signs that his small pet would be right there gazing up at him, but, alas, he was no where to be found.

Just then, a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the house.

"Oh no!  Olie!"  Both haflings ran to retrieve the lost and wandering hamster.

They finally made their way to the source of the scream, which happened to be in the kitchen.  Trunk's grandmother was high atop a stool, mumbling and shaking like a maniac.

"Grandma!"

She jumped and turned to look at her grandson, "bih…bih…BIG RAT!"

Both boys winced.

The purple-haired half-sayian rubbed his ears, "Which way did it go grandma?"

She slowly yet, surely pointed a finger down the hallway which, led to the Gravity Room.

Trunks nodded his head and ran in the direction of the pointing finger.

"Hey Trunks!  Wait for me!!"

As they made their way closer to their destination, a question kept plaguing their fragile minds.  What if Olie bothered Vegeta?  What would happen to Olie?  Would Vegeta…kill her?  As if on cue, a loud horrible scream pierced the air.  Their pace sped up instantly in response to the cry.  

"Olie…" The animals' owner worriedly muttered.

When they arrived to the gravity room, Vegeta was screaming at something in his hands…something fuzzy…

"OLIE!!"  Trunks ran into the gravity room just as the tiny hamster decided that Vegeta's grip was too tight and, of course, bit him.

The Prince of Saiyans yelped, releasing his grip on that dreadful small being and clutching his hand.  As for Olie, he safely landed on both her four feet and scurried away in Trunk's direction.  The young boy picked up the small rat and hugged him gently, uttering a cry of joy at the safe return of his beloved pet.

Vegeta cursed the hamster, the gravity room and, for some odd reason, Bulma's cooking, with no thought in mind at ending it there.  He kept going adding, Kami, Kami's lookout, Goku and the whole world to his list, continuing on in that direction.

Both young boys stood there, astonished at all the words that were exiting out of Vegeta's mouth.  Words they had never heard before…words they shouldn't have heard… .  The full blooded saiyan's eyes turned and angrily rested on the two halflings and that confounded, wretched, distgusting animal that Bulma had insisted on purchasing.  Trunks and Goten met Vegeta's angry glare, which, signaled their time to vanish.  Both boys bolted out of the room and down through the hall as fast as their little legs could carry them, finally ending up in Trunk's safe haven, his playroom.

Back in the playroom, Trunks safely put Olie ba-ba back into his rightful spot, closing the cage door behind him. He plopped down next to a dazed Goten in front of the tv.  Lucky for them, they hadn't missed their favorite show, Pokemon!  It was a new episode that Trunks and Goten just could not miss.  Ash was giving up one of his Pokemon.  Which one would it be?  And why?  

"So, which one do you think Ash is going to give up?"

"I say Pikachu!"

"No Trunks!  Him and Pikachu are best friends!  He wouldn't give him up…"

"Then Squirtle!"

"Nuh-uh Trunks…"

"Yuh-huh Goten!"

Goten's eyebrows knitted in anger, "That's not true Trunks!"

"Yes it is Goten!"  The older boy grinned, knowing that he had succeeded in making Goten angry again!  "_You're such an easy target Goten…this is so fun to do!_" He thought and smirking, carried on feeding the little ember that he had breathed life into. Ah yes…life was good!

THE END!


End file.
